


Lit Fair Shenanigans

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [76]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Eva plays a prank on Percy! And they bond a lil bit!
Series: Owari Magica [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Lit Fair Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> 3 exp + 1230  
> Me: 3 exp + 760

"With your late entry you'll be placed near the end of the program. If you are picked next year I would make sure to confirm earlier next time Miss Lu." The Halsen lit teacher explained down to Eva as the school bell rang. Eva nodded her head, she hadn't meant to be late but so much had happened since... Getting selected. "Yes, Ma'am."

The teacher gave her a small dry smile, "I have all I need, Go ahead and get to know the layout of the school so you and your parents don't get lost." She offered.

Eva thanked the woman before moving off into the halls, looking around at all the strange faces and unfamiliar hallways.

Percy had been in the process of leaving his last, and worst, class, face pinched and eyes downcast as he headed for his locker. Despite everything, he still couldn't stand science class. He leaned his forehead on the locker for a moment before he pulled back, sighing, to enter the combination and stuff his books inside. If he had his choice, right now he'd be playing video games in the sanctuary, not inside this school.

Eva shimmied her way through the wave of students, surprised just how many Halsen had and accepted. She strolled down the halls, thinking about what it would be like if she went here or if she would have any friends. Turning down the corner to the next hallway, Eva noticed a small poof of familiar hair standing in front of his locker. She went to take a step with his name starting to come out of her mouth before stopping, noticing his tired look. She quickly moved to hide behind the lockers, acting on instinct to not call out yet. She didn't like his tired look and she wasn't sure if it was because of school or the witches, she knew that the identity of the witches wore her out. Eva waited, thinking of what she could do to maybe cheer him up or lighten any mood he had. "Hmmm" she said to herself, looking around to notice the empty classroom next to her, an art class by the looks of it. Quickly, she moved inside and looked around for any ideas. "It would be weird to just make him a craft, maybe...something to make him laugh. Like a prank" she muttered as she looked through the cabinets. Hopefully this wouldn't affect her Literature entry if she got caught.

Percy finished putting his books into the locker, glad that he'd never put a mirror inside. It was empty metal walls with a few balls of paper and used packs of gum and notepads, nothing personal. He put his folders in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking turning to head down the hallway. He was going slowly, due to the lack of mobility in the crowded halls, but moving regardless.

Eva rooted around a little more before finding some zipties, post-its, colored clay, and string. The string she wasn't sure but she could work with the other items, a nice funny prank will brighten his spirits surely! Putting the items in her small bag, she peeked out the window to see if he was still there, watching him try and make his way through the hall. Sneaking out the room, Eva made her way over to his locker and waited for the hall to clear out a little more before pulling out the notes and sticking them all over his locker. Simple start for sure, before zipting the locker from opening. After finishing up, Eva quickly moved away from the locker, returning back to the classroom and waiting. The room didn't look like many students took the class so Eva hoped it would be clear until next period.

Percy paused and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He forgot his textbook. Great. He pivoted and went back towards the locker. However, when he got there, it wouldn't come open. Closer inspection showed... that it was ziptied shut. He frowned. It wasnt an angle that he could bite it from, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He glanced around. Ah... art room! There had to be scissors there, right? He starts trying to wade through the crowd to get to it.

Eva managed to watch Percy come back and see his locker. She laughed to herself as she watched him try and open it, until she watched him turn toward her direction and head her way. She ducked down, looking around quickly for somewhere to hide. Peeking back up she saw him struggling to get back through the sea of people, buying her sometime. She hurried to the stack of easels by the wall to hide behind them before stopping. If he was coming in here, it might be to get something to cut open the locker. She turned back and rustled through the drawers for the scissors, zipting as many as she could before she heard the door wiggling, running back and hiding behind the easels.

Percy finally made it to the doorway of the classroom after what felt like being shoved by a million people, only to trip getting into the door. He stared at it. Saran wrap... across the bottom. What? He shook his head and turned. There had to be normal scissors here, right?

Eva heard the door creak open followed by the sound of somebody falling on the ground. She slowly peeked out to see him looking back at his feet and the wrap before ducking back in before he could see her. A smile grew on her face as it had worked, so far this was working out.

Percy remembered vaguely where the scissors were. However, when he pulled the first drawer, it was stuck. The second, shut. Third, shut. Same... zip tie. Percy glanced around. The school hadn't just started doing this, right? Someone had to be messing with him. He let out a huff, shaking his head, and went down to his knees at one of the drawers, biting it open. If this was a prank, someone would start laughing and out themselves. If this was just the universe playing a weird joke on him... Then he'd get there when he got there.

Eva scrunched up as much as she could behind the easel, listening to him jiggle and mess with the drawers. She could only imagine what was going on in his head, between the wrap and zipties there's no way he could think this wasn't on purpose. When she heard a sort of chewing going on, she peeked as much as she could out and looked right at Percy on his knees, chewing the ziptie on the handle. Moving back in and putting her hands in front of her mouth to try and hold back and noise as the image stayed in her head. Nowaynowaynoway she thought, trying to hold in laughter.

Percy pulled back when the zip tie gave way, chewing on the end of it thoughtfully before he swallowed it.

"So," he leaned back on his heels, still kneeling in front of the cabinet. "Who's in here?"

Eva froze at his question, did he hear her? or was he just guessing based on the events? She waited a minute, trying to decide if she should wait to see if he'll leave or just come out herself. From where she was she could only see a few tables and chairs, neither which had any hiding spots, leaving her easels and a closet as the only hiding spots. She decided to stay hidden, making herself as small as she could.

He was sure that this wasn't just new school policy to zip tie things shut. "If you're in here, out, now. I'm not kidding." He stood, rummaging in the door for the scissors.

Now Eva felt uneasy, he sounded more mad and was afraid to come out. What if he didn't like it? What if he reported her to the principal or told Vondila. She didn't want to come out now, trying to scoot farther into the corner, bumping the easel a little and froze. Waiting to see if he heard.

Percy hid his hands behind his back, whistling as he walked around the room. He heard that bump... but he wasn't sure where from. He made sure to hold one wrist so that his shoulders were straight, making him taller. Not near the teachers desk, not near the art cabinets... hmmm... only one corner left.

Eva heard him getting up and walking around, his feet shuffling around throughout the room as she scotting further into the corner. The whistling echoing through the room as it got closer.

Percy finally paused in front of the easels, lifting the non-scissor-holding hand to knock on a canvas resting on top of one. The light tap sounded eerie.

The knocking scared her, thinking to have the easels just removed. Eva waited a minute, there wasn't anyway he didn't know someone was here, and maybe, she thought, to just come out? Shuffling around, Eva crawled forward and peeked out looking up to Percy. "...Um, h-hey" she said quietly, lifting a hand up in a wave.

Percy blew out some laughter, dropping the hand from behind his back to hang by his side, rubbing his face. "Oh my god, Eva, you scared the shit out of me."

Eva's eyes looked to the ziptied scissors in his hand and scrambled out from behind the easels and stood to her feet. "I'm Sorry! You just- I saw you outside your locker earlier and you looked like you needed a laugh or something and this craft room was here and it was just so easy" she explained.

He blinked in surprise, glancing between her and his hand. "Oh! Oh fuck, I'm not threatening you." He dropped the scissors on the easel. "I just- If I was going crazy I was gonna use the scissors on my locker. Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

She watched the scissors fall to the ground before looking back at him, "So I...had to be thorough, but there should be some none zipped scissors in that drawer." she pointed to the drawer he had chewed open. The ziptie is gone, How weird she thought. " Oh, I was here to sign up for the Literature fair Halsen hosts, as a late entry since i've been...busy"

Percy nodded. "Huh. Literature fair? I... don't think I've heard of it. You write?" He tried to pretend like he wasn't aware of the irony of him trying not to act like they'd been in the scene from a horror movie a few minutes ago.

Eva smiled, "Well as far as I'm aware they hold it about every year? every other year? It's held often is all I know. But that's why I came here, since my teacher at City Centre only told me as much as she could." she explained, surprised he hadn't heard of it but she guessed there's somethings she didn't know going on at her own school. "Yeah, I write poetry!"

Percy nodded. "That's cool! I'm not... I don't really write much of anything. Any specific types, or just whatever comes to mind?"

"Really just anything that comes to mind, basic poetry or sonnets which I love! One of my favorites is Acquainted with the Night by Robert Frost" Eva responded.

Percy bounced on his heels. "Really? I don't know much about it, maybe you could slide me a copy and I'll read it? Since it's your favorite."

The bell of Halsen rang out, interrupting them as the halls outside became silent as students went to their classes. Eva nodded, "Of course! Here lemme just.." she walked over to the teacher's desk and grabbed a pen and post it. She wrote on it quickly before giving it to Percy. "Okay this has my number so I can send you more and the book name that has a collection of different poets!" she explained before glancing out at the window. "I guess I better go, I can't just wander around here any more."


End file.
